PROJECT SUMMARY (Planning Unit) The AfriCARE Planning Unit will bring together scientists, clinicians and health policy makers in Zimbabwe to develop evidence-based approaches to improve the prevention, recognition and outcomes of the NCDs that have the greatest effects on health in this country. AfriCARE will identity high priority areas for research in cancer and cardiovascular disease to improve health outcomes in Zimbabwe and AfriCARE leadership will work with health policy makers to use research findings to inform health policy decisions and thereby impact health outcomes, locally and regionally. AfriCARE will leverage existing research training programs and research resources at UZCHS to establish a cadre of young investigators with skills, expertise and resources needed to address priority research areas in cancer and cardiovascular disease in Zimbabwe. To ensure relevance and sustainability, AfriCARE will be led and implemented by Zimbabwean investigators and feasibility will be demonstrated by successful completion of a collaborative pilot project. The approach described herein for planning and implementing coordinated non-communicable disease research in Zimbabwe is expected, over the long-term, to improve health outcomes in Zimbabwe and serve as model for developing national research agendas for other southern African countries.